


春日尽

by wsmd



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 27X，前后有差
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Kudos: 7





	春日尽

XANXUS知道自己在做梦。

他不常做梦，梦境往往是情感的宣泄，九代去世后他几乎不需要这种逃避式的自我保护。

因此他对梦里的一切都感到陌生，他被一种类似于脆弱的荒唐情绪所包裹，难以置信的同时难得冷静地明白，与梦境较真如同对现实逃避一样没有任何意义。

但他清楚地感知到有人在抚摸他的身体。那是一双绝对算得上稚嫩的双手，动作笨拙，连技巧都青涩，握住他阴茎的时候虽然从容，却还是掌握不好力道。

XANXUS被磨得想骂脏话，他不会容忍有人如此在他身上为非作歹，能忍到这个地步不过也是看在梦的份上姑且放纵一次。

忽然不知怎么他就看清了，伏在他身上的人是沢田纲吉。

那个瞬间XANXUS心下一片茫然，混杂着对当下情况的震惊和对自己某些方面的质疑，都忘了去阻止往他后穴插进去的手指，于是沢田纲吉顺利地开始就着他的体液扩张。

今时不同往日，六年过去，很多事都发生了变化。九代因病去世，十代正式接管彭格列，彭格列的权力结构拆分再重铸。

但大空仍然是大空。

沢田纲吉慢慢地学会如何接纳自己的身份并尝试着去当一个或许不那么完美、但绝对够格的首领，那些不服气的、有二心的人，总有手段去对付。

XANXUS不承认也不得不承认的是，彭格列的血统确实大部分情况下都占据着绝对的优势。

从前那个胆小怯懦的国中生终于变成万人之上的黑手党首领，面上温柔好说话，甚至有些时候因为过度温和的脾气和谦卑的态度而显得有点窝囊，但比谁都知道权衡利弊。

彭格列内部被大刀阔斧地整治，换了一批更年轻也更贴近首领意志的血液，那些肮脏的光被切断，然后水面重新归于平静。

瓦利亚独立暗杀部队的核心成员没有受到任何威胁，至少是表面上。XANXUS懒得去追究斯库瓦罗和沢田纲吉达成了怎样的交易，失去继承彭格列的资格后，他的兴趣左不过是红酒和牛排、杀人和战斗。

这么多年他当然没有收起他的爪牙，正如上面所说，大空仍然是大空。沢田纲吉仍然是包容的大空，而XANXUS仍然是那个不像大空的大空。

他一如既往地随心所欲，不会被任何因素而制约。炸毁城堡、打伤属下、挑衅同盟家族……彭格列每年要给瓦利亚额外负担很多支出，财务部苦不堪言，碍于瓦利亚的威严和恐怖程度，只能暗戳戳地在每个月写财务报表时竭尽所能地给他们的首领晦涩地暗示几句。

但沢田纲吉不管，因为也实在管不了。最开始迫于家庭教师和其他长辈元老的压力，沢田纲吉确实也找XANXUS商讨过几次，最后结果无一例外是彭格列的财务部要因为他们的首领和瓦利亚的首领打起来而多承担两倍的场地修缮费用和伤员治疗费用。

后来沢田纲吉索性不管了，放任XANXUS想做什么便做什么，只要不危及到彭格列的利益。

XANXUS嘲讽地想，彭格列现在还需要他们这支力量，不可能——至少是短时间内不可能杀掉他们，因为瓦利亚尚且有利用的价值。

沢田纲吉已经完美继承了XANXUS最讨厌的彭格列惯有的那一套话术，场面话说得滴水不漏，见人说人话见鬼说鬼话，见到XANXUS，却不说话。

XANXUS讨厌官话，讨厌一切借社交来曲意逢迎的活动，也讨厌沢田纲吉虚伪的笑。

彭格列的年会他从来不参加，沢田纲吉亲手写的邀请函收到就烧掉，XANXUS不知道也不屑于知道有几个人会有这样的“殊荣”能让彭格列十世亲自写邀请函。

那边彭格列在热热闹闹举办晚会，这边瓦利亚一般会在他们的城堡里象征性地组织个活动意思意思。

快结束时沢田纲吉来了，身上还穿着年会上的意大利高级手工定制西装，面上看不出任何与人周旋的疲惫和风尘仆仆的劳累，领带打得漂亮，衬衫一丝不苟，西装裤照样笔挺熨帖，连皮鞋都没有沾染上一丝灰尘，昂贵的袖扣在水晶吊灯下闪闪发光。

他手里拎着精致的巨大蛋糕，从西装内衬里拿出一叠红包，笑笑说Happy New Year啊米娜桑。

XANXUS冷笑一声，捏碎了手中盛满红酒的高脚杯，没有搭理他。

但或许新年气氛使然，又或者伸手不打笑脸人，总之这次他没有和沢田纲吉打起来——当然，红包也没有拿，最后他的那份最大最厚的红包被玛蒙和弗兰私底下悄悄瓜分掉。

这也是彭格列笼络人的一种手段，XANXUS再明白不过了。Timoteo还在位时，他见识过很多。

他与生俱来的骄傲不允许他低头或妥协，骨子里的暴戾和偏激更是不可能磨灭，但他到底成长了一些，也敛去了一些锋芒。

于是他觉得愤怒。

他不明白为什么要被羞辱，哪怕是在梦里。六年前的指环争夺战已经给了他太多难堪与耻辱，就算他不服不甘，但沢田纲吉确实打败了他，成为了彭格列大空指环的拥有者。

可身体的反应太真实了，他从未被开拓过的后穴此时正被修长的手指捣弄，异物入侵的不适迅速褪去，只留下陌生的快感占据他的神志。

他看到沢田纲吉在笑，XANXUS认为那是一种赤裸裸的挑衅，他想去摸枪，指尖碰到的却不是冰凉的枪管，而是未拆封的安全套。

梦里不仅性爱对象陌生，连他自己都变得非常陌生。他的意识在抗拒这场荒谬至极的情事，身体却在渴望男人的爱抚。

那个安全套被沢田纲吉咬着单手拆开，XANXUS咬牙骂了句“垃圾”，沢田纲吉的动作却没有分毫的停顿。

XANXUS仰头看身上的男人。

面部已经出现了稍显凌厉的轮廓，逐渐出落得俊朗挺拔，好歹有了些首领的风度。鬓角有点长了，整个人的气质便忽然柔和下来，掩去了不那么精明的算计和黑手党人通有的狠绝。

少年人抽条太快，XANXUS不记得沢田纲吉这些年间具体从什么时候开始迅速长高，实在是他们也不常见面。等XANXUS意识到这点时，这位彭格列的小教父已经成长到可以与他比肩，甚至隐隐有要超过他的趋势。

和六年前很不一样了。六年前还只是一个小鬼，在并盛町说一些不自量力的大话。现在却……

沢田纲吉沉默着进入他。

XANXUS首先感到痛，但这痛和他经历过的那些血肉骨的痛来说根本算不得什么。

于是很快地，这种微不足道的痛便被逐渐堆砌的快感吞没，身上那些经年累月后略有暗淡的冻痕会呼吸一般蔓延开，昭示着他不会承认的快感。

彭格列十世在他体内富有技巧性地进出，低沉的喘息像一头蛰伏的兽，汗水滴到XANXUS起伏的肌肉上，填进疤痕的沟壑里。

XANXUS分神想：他从哪学的……算了，反正黑手党就是一滩坏水，这种事根本不足为奇。

沢田纲吉忽然附下身来，似乎想要讨一个吻。

XANXUS伸手掐住沢田纲吉的脖子，一瞬间杀意暴涨。

只要他想，他可以立刻解决掉沢田纲吉，即使仅仅是在梦中。

但沢田纲吉只是那样看着他。面上还是温柔的笑意，身下动作没停，丝毫不怕、也不介意XANXUS正在做什么，又将会做什么。

XANXUS顿时觉得无趣。他希望杀掉的，应该是杀伐决断的、不择手段的彭格列十世，而不是现在这样温和的、毫无攻击性的，甚至可以说是有些轻佻的沢田纲吉。

这样神经一松懈，沢田纲吉的吻就顺利地落在了他的唇上。

很轻很淡的吻，堂堂彭格列的第十代首领，下身在不容分说地凶狠侵犯着属下，接吻却连舌头都不会伸。

XANXUS疑心这姓沢田的在扮猪吃老虎，意大利人热情奔放，绕是见面也行贴面礼，他不信沢田纲吉来西西里这么多年，在声色犬马的黑手党世界里浸淫许久，依然是当初那个纯情到听几句荤话就脸红得不行的国中生。

虽然他不了解沢田纲吉的私生活，但既然彭格列名声在外，想必企图爬这位年轻而英俊的首领床的人不在少数。

好在沢田纲吉一直不说话，XANXUS索性也懒得骂了，进都进来了，干脆享受得了。

总之他稀里糊涂地在梦里和沢田纲吉搞了一回。

虽然身体上感觉很不赖，但XANXUS醒来后，还是暴怒到拆毁了一栋墙。

瓦利亚上上下下立即不动声色拉响橙色一级警报，无一不人心惶惶人人自危：看来Boss今天心情又很不好，必须要避免在他面前提及“沢田纲吉”这四个字以及一切相似的发音，必要时“十世”、“彭格列”乃至“总部”、“日本”通通都不能讲。

但在体制内就还是得办事，倒霉的属下颤巍巍来报告，称十世请Boss去总部开会，被XANXUS锤了一顿解气。

XANXUS洗了把脸，披上瓦利亚的战服外套——新做的，沢田纲吉上个月专门让彭格列人事部拿去给瓦利亚重新定制了一批作战队服，布料做工皆是上等，袖口处手工缝制的瓦利亚队徽暗纹都精美不已。

这笔钱花得莫名其妙，但成功取悦了瓦利亚众人。一段时间内瓦利亚居然良心发现，体恤十世的用心良苦，不再乱搞破坏，倒教彭格列的财务部松了好大一口气。

纵然XANXUS烦极了刻意讨好，也没有推拒，反正花的也不是他的钱。

但做了那么荒诞的梦后，如今再看到这外套，不合时宜地睹物思人，不禁有情绪迁怒。

以致于等XANXUS见到真人时，很想把沢田纲吉的头拧下来。

——到底没这么做。他还明白收敛点分寸，真打起来又惹一堆麻烦事。

XANXUS用阴鸷的目光看着眼前的棕发青年，这位年轻的彭格列首领对于他将脚翘到桌子上的嚣张行为没有任何不满和不悦，坐到主位上准备主持召开会议。

在场的还有彭格列的守护者们，狱寺隼人看不惯他这狂傲的举动，尽量心平气和道：“我说你这么多年了，能不能放尊重点……”

沢田纲吉微笑着安抚自己的左右手：“狱寺。有什么关系，不是什么大不了的事，就由XANXUS去吧。”

既然十代目发话，岚之守护者自然也不便再多说什么，顶多再看XANXUS一眼以示威胁。

而瓦利亚的暴君则懒散地打了个哈欠，完全无视也懒得理会这眼刀里的警告。

其他人早就习惯沢田纲吉对XANXUS的纵容，偶尔有异议，被首领一句“他毕竟是我叔父”给噎得说不出话来。

这时候倒拿表面上的辈分来当挡箭牌，未免狡黠过头，太会打太极也不是什么好事。

会议在XANXUS看来无聊透顶，内容是什么并不重要，反正他认为自己愿意赏脸参加这种没意义的会议沢田纲吉就应该感恩戴德了。

忽然感觉到有什么东西在拉扯自己的裤腿——在会议正式开始前，他总算还是把腿放了下来。XANXUS低头一看，一头橙色的大空小狮子正仰着头，用澄澈的橙色双眸无辜地看他，还不怕死地伸出舌头舔了舔他的筒靴。

沢田纲吉的声音零零散散飘进XANXUS耳朵里：“上个月财务部门又上报说财务支出过大……”

——是这位年轻教父的匣兵器。XANXUS都不知道总部的管理怎会松懈到如此地步，重大会议竟然允许匣兵器到处乱跑，没个正经规矩——虽然这话从最没有规矩的瓦利亚Boss口中说出难免可信度大打折扣。

这么小一只，一只手就可以捏死……都不够贝斯塔塞牙缝的。XANXUS这样想着，面上却不显山露水，弯腰把小家伙抱起来放到腿上。

纳兹意外同他亲近，一点也不怕他。XANXUS竖起一根手指，小狮子就乖巧地抬起前肢与他相碰，像在对特殊的暗号或者传递某种神秘电波。

XANXUS顿时觉得这个行为傻逼到极点，他不知道自己抽的什么风，居然有闲情逸致陪这小玩意玩，大抵看到它便不由自主会想起它的主人——

“XANXUS？”沢田纲吉叫了一声他的名字，“你在听吗？”

他当然没有。XANXUS停下逗弄纳兹的手，瞥了沢田纲吉一眼。

沢田纲吉不奢求这人能好好听他讲话，也不恼，好脾气地复述一遍：“明天加百罗涅的酒会，你跟我一起去。”

“知道了，垃圾。”XANXUS起身手一扬，朝沢田纲吉丢了什么东西过去，然后转身离开。

狱寺隼人立即要冲上去保护他的十代目，身旁的山本武眼疾手快地按住他。雨之守护者轻轻摇了摇头，表示并无危险。

小狮子滚落到沢田纲吉怀里，怯生生发出一声心虚的“嗷呜”，沢田纲吉无奈道：“纳兹，你怎么跑到这里来了……”

说是酒会，实际上不过是拉拢人心经营关系的伪装活动。彭格列在外难免树敌，酒会觥筹交错，如果想要行刺，实在是绝佳的下手机会。但彭格列与加百罗涅家族交好已久，不可能不给跳马这个面子。

虽然万一出事，凭沢田纲吉自己的本事也能解决，但这种场合，总不可能让首领独身出席。这丢的不是沢田纲吉的脸，而是彭格列的面子。

因此XANXUS还是去了。起码他不想出什么意外，让其他对彭格列虎视眈眈的人看笑话。

迪诺·加百罗涅有一段时间没见过他的这位师弟，拉着沢田纲吉好一阵寒暄，恨不得从枯燥乏味的黑手党工作生活聊到风花雪月的人生大事。但作为酒会的主人，迪诺与沢田纲吉说了几句话便又立刻投身到和其他人的交谈中去。

XANXUS穿一身黑色Armani西装，拿了杯香槟喝。他周身萦绕着的气场冰冷而压迫，令人望而生畏。

即便如此，他那张过于稠丽的脸和举足轻重的身份还是让他光站在那便有不少女人前来搭话。家族的千金、大佬的情人，或者其他……XANXUS在这一众衣香鬓影珠光宝气间不耐烦地蹙起眉。

这些女人在他看来都是相似的脸，一样的口红，同样的无趣和心怀不轨，身上散发的香水味熏得他头晕。

一双手搭上他的肩膀。XANXUS几乎是瞬间就想到梦里的那双手。

不同的是，这只手宽大、有力、沉稳，而且有实感。

“原来你在这，XANXUS。”青年的声音在他侧后方响起。

方才还在和几位有头有脸的人物游刃有余地攀谈的沢田纲吉不知何时来了，冲XANXUS露出一个微笑，然后移开了那只放在他肩上的手。

围绕着XANXUS的女人随即便有几位转换了目标，想要同这位彭格列十世说上几句话。

一位姿色出众的意大利女性举起手中的高脚杯，堆起讨好的明艳笑容：“早就听闻彭格列十世英俊不凡，今日一见果然非同寻常，请允许我敬你一杯……”

沢田纲吉略一扬手，温吞地笑笑：“有点醉了，不好意思。”

这是他一贯推酒的招数。哪怕根本没醉，面上也没有一点醉了的样子，但语气诚恳，倒真教人不好强求。

几年前……大概是四五年前，这位小教父刚来意大利那会，还连酒都不怎么会喝，万不得已的情况下硬着头皮喝两杯就晕头转向，不知道自己姓甚名谁。

于是他的家庭教师、那位阿尔克巴雷诺的小婴儿给他做紧急酒水特训，不知道究竟喝了多少，碰上XANXUS来总部交接工作，沢田纲吉扑上去抱着人一顿乱蹭，最后被XANXUS爆揍得鼻青脸肿不成人样，成为彭格列十世黑历史上相当浓墨重彩的一笔。

这几年各种场合难免敬酒，一来一回间沢田纲吉的酒量早已被锻炼得千杯不醉。这才刚开场，说的话比喝的酒要多得多，沢田纲吉当然不会因为这几杯酒就不胜酒力。

那美人也明白沢田纲吉在撒谎，半开玩笑道：“十世这么不给面子嘛……”

XANXUS接过那杯酒，仰头一饮而尽。

沢田纲吉诧异地看他一眼。

明里暗里注意着这边的状况的宾客也都不可思议，随即便窃窃私语起来。

外人只道这位瓦利亚的暴君性情不定，与彭格列十世的关系极其恶劣，现在演了这么一出，都面面相觑，有点拿不准自己的情报是否有失偏颇。一时间流言乱飞，瓦利亚首领和彭格列十世的关系又多了许多乱七八糟的猜测。

相安无事的一个夜晚，酒会顺利结束，没有刺杀没有变故，沢田纲吉吃了许多甜食，心情很不错，回去的路上甚至哼起了歌。

到车上领带一扯，一点形象也无，靠着车后座上的卡通小猫抱枕便瘫在角落。

二十岁的人了，还在车上放这么幼稚的抱枕……XANXUS看着合眼休息的沢田纲吉，在心底冷笑，有的时候真不知道他的成熟都是装给谁看。

或者说，不知道沢田纲吉那天真、鲜活、灵动的一面又是展现给谁看。

车子缓缓发动，XANXUS支着下巴看车窗外的风景。

没意思的意大利街道，他生活了三十年的意大利。再好看的风景也早就看腻了，何况XANXUS并不是有耐心和兴致欣赏风景的人。

忽然有毛茸茸的东西凑过来，弄得XANXUS颈间一痒。XAXNUS条件反射做出攻击的姿态，但没有察觉到任何杀意。

……纳兹？XANXUS下意识想到。——不，不是。

是沢田纲吉。

他从旁边移了过来，胆大包天地抱住XANXUS的手臂，头顺势靠到XANXUS的肩头。XANXUS皱起眉，不明白沢田纲吉在搞什么。

沢田纲吉亲昵地蹭着他，低声呓语般唤道：“叔父……”

像五年前那次。彭格列的小教父被最强杀手的酒水特训折磨到醉得不省人事，也是这般，不喊他的名字，喊那个有点禁忌的称呼。

看来是真的醉了。

XANXUS这会倒是乐意欣赏沢田纲吉狼狈的模样，他捏着沢田纲吉的下颌强硬地抬起沢田纲吉的脸。沢田纲吉被这略显粗鲁的动作弄得半睁开眼，零零碎碎的光切进来，他在半明半暗的光影中露出困惑的漂亮表情。

沢田纲吉有的时候会利用这张美丽的脸蛋去进行外交，优异的外貌条件变成很好的软武器，杀人不见血。

现在他就用这张脸对着XANXUS，微垂着眼，睫毛浓密，五官柔软，纯情而放荡。

XANXUS恍神了半秒，沢田纲吉就亲了过来。

简直太糟糕了，XANXUS根本不愿意回忆起那个荒唐不已的梦境。

但沢田纲吉翻身压着他，多少限制了他的动作。沢田纲吉双手捧着他的脸，吻是热切的、缠绵的、不遗余力的。XANXUS重重地咬住沢田纲吉的下唇。

口腔里顿时充斥着一片浓烈的血腥味，沢田纲吉表情动了一下，或许痛，但没松开，反而吻得更深。

该死的……XANXUS的西装一团糟，表情更是比半分钟前的沢田纲吉狼狈不堪多了。他恨不得立刻杀了沢田纲吉。

沢田纲吉吻着他的耳垂：“……叔父。”

沢田纲吉又用气音这样喊他，绵软的尾音滑进XANXUS的耳里。

XANXUS挣了一下，没挣开。沢田纲吉力气太大。

XANXUS向来是个不太会表达感情的人。他的情感展露基本上都是愤怒、不满、冷漠，以及非常非常少的悲伤。

如今他能想到的唯一办法，就是以暴制暴。于是他更加用力地吻回去。

司机专注地开着车，仿佛听不到后座的动静。他按下一个圆按钮，前座和后座中间升起挡板，挡去了不该看的秘闻。

挡板的后面，彭格列的年轻教父在和瓦利亚的首领、他名义上的叔父接吻。

车窗外依旧是三十年如一日的意大利街道。

而车内，沢田纲吉和XANXUS在接吻。

Fin.


End file.
